Unresponsive
by AbbyGravy
Summary: Short fairy tale. Princess Ally is unresponsive.


Princess Ally was unresponsive. A much better word than dead. Because she wasn't dead. She had a pulse. She had a heartbeat. But she was quite unresponsive.

This was why we have royal food tasters. People are cold. They'll try any underhanded tactic to try and hurt the royal family. But some days, a girl's just got to eat an apple without having some random guy slobber all over it.

She was just lying on her bed. The royal physicians were stumped. They'd never quite seen anything like it. A girl who ingests poison and lives. But not quite.

By this time, most of the people in the Kingdom of Sonic Boom had heard of the distress bearing down on the royal family. Peasants and serfs were pouring from the gates; each one thoroughly convinced that they alone hold the key to saving the princess.

Each one approaches, but all turn away with a deep sadness, for nothing was working. Nothing seemed to succeed in rousing the princess from her deep dark slumber. Hope is fading fast.

But still more come. Trying anything and everything under the sun. Musicians came, claiming the song they had composed was just the thing to awaken the princess. Yet she stayed asleep.

Others came with special herbs. They spread them in the room, on her body, anywhere. They were desperate.

But nothing was enough. Nothing was helping. Nothing was working.

Until word hit Moon's Mattress Kingdom. That's when the young Prince Austin received word of a damsel in distress.

He had this. Or so he said. He knew just how to awaken the princess. A kiss. True love's kiss.

A little conceited of him to walk in and claim that he had to be this princess's true love. But the people were willing to try anything.

Prince Austin approached the comatose girl in the bed. He decided he just had to go in for the kill. He leaned down and kissed the princess on the lips.

Nothing.

He was slightly taken aback. His charming presence alone should have been enough to bring her back to them. But maybe it was just a fluke.

Another kiss. Nothing.

Another and another. More of the same.

Prince Austin was becoming impatient. This should have worked. Maybe she's simply a defective princess.

Prince Austin left, while the princess was still gone.

But not all hope was lost when the prince ran back to his cushy kingdom.

His method had inspired a servant boy in the castle. A boy who had watched the princess day in and day out. He watched her beauty. Her kindness. Experienced her forgiving nature when he would mess something up.

It could be said that the princess was this boy's true love. But was he her's?

Although everyone was desperate, no one so much that they were willing to let this poor servant kiss a princess. That wasn't the way it worked.

So they called other princes and nobles from all around the world. And they all made the journey to the kingdom. All trying- and failing- to save fair Ally.

The servant boy had had enough. He thought that he deserved a chance to save his beloved Ally.

He sneaked in after the last guard had fallen asleep. Creeping over to her bed, he began to feel overwhelmed with emotion.

What if it didn't work and she stayed unresponsive forever? What if it did work, but she denied him?

He knew that he couldn't put it off forever. He leaned in and softly brushed her lips.

He sat up and waited. Seconds later, the princess began stirring. Then she sat up.

Seeing the servant boy in the room, she grew confused.

"Dez? What's going on? Why are you here? What happened?"

"You've been unresponsive Princess. For quite some time. Forgive me, but everyone was trying to wake you up. So I decided to take a whack at it."

"How'd you do it Dez?"

"I kissed you."

Her expression was hard to read. But eventually an obvious smile crossed her face.

"I knew it."

Dez had no clue what she meant. "What?"

"It's you."

And she ran to him. Not caring if he was a poor servant. Not caring if her parents would approve. She ran into his arms. And kissed him.

For real this time.

A good response.

**AN: I have absolutely no clue anymore.**


End file.
